When an electronic device communicates with other electronic devices through cellular data network, such as 2G network, 3G networks, 4G networks, LTE networks and 5G networks, there is a possibility that there is a failure in the wireless communication module, the SIM card used, and/or the cellular data network. It is undesirable that when the failure occurs, the electronic device will not be able to communication with other electronic devices.